


Secrets Passed

by DragonDagger



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Warrior of Light has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: Its late at night and the Warrior of Light needs to reveal a secret.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 21





	Secrets Passed

In the darkest hours of the Ishgardian frozen night, a lone figure popped into existence in the Ishgard Aetheryte Plaza. Seeming to look around swiftly, they approached the large aetheryte pillar hunched over slightly as they stumbled awkwardly. Bracing themselves against the pillar, they began to glow with the preternatural light that indicated the use of the aetheryte. Soon after, the cloaked figure disappeared again.

The guards that normally watched over the plaza merely noted that someone had passed through as was common these days with the opening of the borders to the Eorzian alliance. Adventurers of all stripes were no longer an uncommon sight amongst the Elezen people thanks to the Warrior of Light helping to end the Dragonsong War.

What no one could know, was that very night, a meeting would take place that would change the lives of many. The well shrouded figure made their appearance at the Aetheryte in The Last Vigil and with what was an obviously herculean effort made their way over to the guard that stood watch over the entryway to the manse of House Fortemps.

The guard was anticipating a quiet night for his shift but found that swiftly changing as he noted that the person who had used the aetheryte was barely keeping to their feet. Wondering what was happening that would bring someone so obviously wounded to them, he stepped forward to give this mystery person the assistance they would need to get to where they were going.

Shock registered however when a quietly raspy, but not unfamiliar voice emerged from the depths of the hood of the cloak. “Please. Tell no one you have seen me. I must see Lord Edmont.”

The urgency in the tone caused the blood to rush from the face of the guard even as he carefully wrapped an arm around the much smaller woman, who until now always seemed to be much larger than life, to help her inside. Pulling one of the servants to the side, he gave the clear order to say nothing of their guest and to immediately rouse the elder lord of the house to attend.

Once he was assured that their guest was comfortably installed in the receiving hall, the guard returned to his post, firmly putting out of his mind who it was that he had assisted into the manse as requested. He could do no less for the woman who had saved them all.

* * *

As the woman settled carefully to wait for the appearance of Lord Edmont, she found her thoughts drifting back over the events in the previous year that had brought her to this point. Still, while she let her mind wander some, she had not yet uncovered her features, instead leaving a small part of her to stay alert for changes in her environment. A state of alertness she had only encountered one other time, and one she knew would always tell her that until her task was done, she would not be allowed to rest easily.

While the woman in the receiving room waited and pondered, a badly startled servant was moving swiftly down the halls of the manse to wake the elder lord. To have been ordered to not mention the identity of her lord’s guest, but still convince the former Count that this was important would not be easy. She was however reminded that their former lord was kind, much more so than the other lords of the other great houses.

Gently rapping on the door to the man’s sleeping quarters she stepped in, knowing that as long as they announced themselves, they were free to enter even before they were acknowledged, unless otherwise instructed.

Seeing that Lord Edmont was awake and aware of her presence she looked around quickly to ensure that no other servants were in the room before quietly informing him that he had a guest, one who’s very presence had caused the guard to have her summon their lord from his bed immediately instead of offering the person a place to stay for the rest of the night and meet with him in the morning.

Lord Edmont de Fortemps was less than pleased to have been dragged from what he felt was a well-earned rest. Just because he had stepped down in favor of his eldest son, did not mean that his duties as a lord of the house had ended. Indeed, while his son was now the face of the Fortemps family, there was still much the elder son did not know, could not understand about the position of Count, until he actually was in the position to experience the pitfalls and issues.

It was in this, that the elder was now in the position of advisor to his son, his years of having successfully lead the Fortemps family through the end of the Dragonsong war, as well as the changes to their government thanks to the man he saw as yet another son made his accumulated knowledge and wisdom indispensable to the eldest son.

For their guest to have summoned him, and not his son, meant that it was someone who had not heard of the change in the house, or someone who knew, yet still felt that the former Count was still the best person to approach with whatever news they had.

It was enough to draw out his curiosity, especially as the house maid had not announced a name to go with his guest. Sliding out of bed, he shuffled over to his dressing screen where lighter, yet still formal clothing waited. Appropriate for greeting an unexpected guest in the dark of the night. As he began changing out of his night clothes, he gave instruction to the waiting woman to rouse his man servant and have some form of warm refreshment prepared for their guest. The other instruction was that once these things were completed, that all servants were to find other duties away from his apartments as he had a feeling that whoever had come, would more likely unburden themselves if they knew that whatever it was would not be overheard.

Grabbing his cane on the way out of his apartments in the manse to address the newcomer, he found himself striding swiftly to the reception room with a feeling that whatever was coming, it would change his life.

* * *

During the wait, and during her meditations on the last year, the woman found that she had, in all actuality, not waited long for the arrival of the former Count. As soon as the man entered the room, another door opened, and Lord Edmont’s manservant stepped into the room with a prepared tray for both lord and guest.

Once the tray was left on the small table between the two, the woman watched at the manservant, instead of leaving, stepped into his usual place not too far away in case he was needed. Addressing this first after a sip of the warm chocolate beverage that had been served, she spoke. “Lord Edmont, please be aware that as much as your trust your manservant, I would have you swear him to the highest secrecy if he is to stay.”

Blinking in surprise, both the lord and servant nodded in agreement as both had recognized the battered voice that emanated from the cloak. Seeing the agreement of the two had been sealed, she knew that Lord Edmont would not even breathe a word of what she was about to say, unless he felt it was in everyone’s best interests otherwise, she continued. “I come to you, this early morning, to beg of you a favor I can ask of no one else.” It was at that moment, that the ringed irises of the Au Ra Warrior of Light were seen.

Exhaustion lined every facet of her barely visible features within the hood, but every line of her posture screamed that she was ready to fight to the death. An unusual posture to be seen in the sanctuary of his home, and one that he had only seen on one other occasion in this woman. “Please, Danmatsuma, you are not only a ward of House Fortemps, but a treasured ally.” Edmont opened, re-acknowledging her place in his family before continuing. “It is obvious that whatever it is you have brought, is not something you feel you can trust my sons with. I will hear your request and give aid where I may.”

Hearing this, the newly named woman reached up somewhat awkwardly and pulled her hood back, allowing those in the room to take in her drawn and exhausted features. It was a modicum of relief to Edmont to see some of the tension in the woman’s posture ease even as the eyes that had been so careful to meet his gaze were now glued to the floor. “Lord Edmont, I come not for myself, but to beg of you to take in and make your own, an innocent who is in mortal danger.”

Hearing the request, Edmont’s eyebrows shot upwards. He was well aware of the skill this one mortal woman held in the realm of summoning, and between her, and the other Scions he had yet to see a foe that they could not vanquish in the defense of those who were innocent. “Knowing your skill and connections, I will not be surprised that there is more to the story.” The request for that information went unsaid.

Watching the woman carefully as she nodded, he prepared himself to listen to the history of the situation this brave soul found herself in. However, he was absolutely unprepared for the woman to pull her cloak to the side, revealing that she was not dressed as she normally was for visiting her friends in Ishgard, but instead was dressed warmly as a peasant would. While this was indeed a shock for him, the greater shock was that she was not the only one under her cloak. For as she shifted, he realized that she had brought the innocent with her. A babe, one who could not have been a month old, and displaying the features of an Elezen infant. Now Danmatsuma had his undivided attention, even as his gaze would wander to take in the features of the innocent.

“Lord Edmont,” Exhaustion colored her normally strong and confidant tones. “I would present to you, Fantine Greystone.” Danmatsuma braced for the response she knew was coming.

Sure enough, dark eyes snapped up to her face even as the surprised eyebrows snapped down into a thoughtful scowl. The Greystone name was a common name given to illegitimate children of house lords. In this case however, Edmont had the feeling that there was more to the name than a base knowledge of Ishgardian customs.

Danmatsuma nodded, seeing the man’s thoughts as they raced to the logical conclusion. “She is the daughter of Lord Haurchefant Greystone.” Confirming the man’s unspoken question.

“But, how?” His confusion now taking hold. He had trained all of his sons well so that they would not make his mistake. Not because illegitimate children were unwanted, but because he did not want his sons to have to face the choices he’d had to when Haurchefant had come into his life. Now, his arguably favored son was dead, and the one person that son had shown any favor to, was presenting him with a child who now had the dubious claim of being the only surviving child of the feted knight.

Some of Danmatsuma’s awkwardness was explained in having to handle the child, but there was something else there. Something that his confusion did not cause him to miss as the woman seems to curl in on herself and the babe. Looking back up at Edmont with an unvoiced plea for understanding in her eyes she began to speak of how this child had come to be in her possession. “Nigh on a year ago, Lord Haurchefant saved my life at the expense of his own.” Her voice heavy with remembered grief. “Prior to that, he had been a close friend, a confidant, and for one night, a lover.” A hand came away from the child to dash the tears that were threatening out of the way before returning to its protective position around the sleeping child.

Looking upwards towards the ceiling, a ghost of a smile tilted her lips as she continued. “In those days, I was no stranger to the camaraderie that happened between those who had faced death and had come out the other side. However, I had been very unfamiliar with how that companionship could change to romance when things fell together in the right way.” She admitted her culpability and looked the father of the man she loved still, in the eye. “We both knew that something was coming and were both aware that what we had in that one night would never, could never, happen again.”

Edmont could see the pieces coming together in his minds eye easily. Back in those days that Danmatsuma had outlined, he had thought that his son had been far too interested in the Warrior of Light for it to end well. Yet he could not begrudge his son what he had found with this lovely woman. His gaze sharpened as he remembered the events that had taken place after his son’s death and was now leveling that nearly accusing gaze on the woman before him.

Danmatsuma shook her head. “I had not known that a new life had resulted of our time together. It was when his echo had come to help save Estinien in that final battle of the Dragonsong war that I was made aware of the consequences.” She had only mentioned once, in the hearing of both Edmont and Ser Aymeric about the echos of Haurchefant and Ysayle that had come to help her and Alphinaud remove the eyes of the warring wyrm from the armor of the dragoon. However, she had never mentioned any other interaction other than their assistance, so this was new information for the Fortemps lord to digest.

As Edmont pondered this, he found that it did explain much of the Warrior or Lights behavior after that final battle, leading up to her disappearance from the face of the world for a long number of months. A disappearance that has apparently come to an end with her appearance here at the manor. In doing some swift math, acknowledging that there were things he was not familiar with, he found himself stunned to realize that the woman was exhausted, not because she had been traveling in secret, but because she had given birth not all that long ago, and in her desperation, pushed herself to get to the only place she knew the child would be safe. “Danmatsuma, why is it that you are here, and not within the security that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn?” It was the only unanswered question he had at that moment.

The Warrior shook her head. “It has been proven in the past, that the Scions are not an impregnable fortress. All it would take is one word, one misspoken whisper and mine enemies would have banded together to kill me, and my allies in my time of greatest weakness. Thancred has proven an able ally in this and made sure that I was able to disappear without question. While he would be out on missions, he would check on me, ensuring I had what I needed and that little Fantine here was growing well. Never in all of that time had any messages passed between us, save for the message he received 3 days ago. Well supplied, but deeply uncomfortable at the position I had put him in, he assisted in the birth of my daughter. If he has guessed as to her father, he has said naught a word.” Shaking her head she gave the lord before her a self-deprecating smile. “He was out running an errand for the Scions when I packed up Fantine and left. He’ll likely be furious with me for pushing myself as I did but,” And she again shook her head, this time in honest fear for what she was about to say. “I can’t help but feel that the world is about to change again, and as it was in the past, I will likely be on the center stage of that change. I can’t, won’t, take my daughter into what could wind up being a war.” Her eyes flashed in that deeply protective spark that all good mothers had for their children.

“So it is that I come to you my lord.” Her speech becoming deeply formal in an instant. “Please, take in my child, the child of your son. Raise her as her father would have wished and when she is old enough to understand, tell her of her mother. In this, you have my most sacred trust.”

Despite the plea in her eyes, there was also a winsome smile that graced her features. One that reminded the older lord of Haurchefant in his more innocent days. However, Lord Edmont did not give his response immediately. He had already pledged as much assistance as he could without consulting his son. However, it sounded more as if the woman before him was looking to hide her daughter away. Considering the position she was constantly in, he could understand her wishes to hide the child, but to deny the child knowledge of her parentage. Even for the shortest amounts of time were something he struggled with, even if he could understand why she phrased it that way.

Knowledge of her father would be easy enough, and it looked as if the child was taking strongly after him in her features. Only he and the Twelve knew that this tiny babe was a near spitting image of her father in these early days of her life. While he may have to tell his sons about her, he knew that most of the responsibility for raising her would fall to him. He would not put this burden on the boys, no matter how mature they were as he did not want them to have to make the choices he did when Haurchefant had been presented to him.

Opening his eyes after having closed them to consider the various aspects and possible problems that would raise their heads, both at his family and at the Warrior of Light he nodded. “It will be as you wish. I will have to inform my sons of Fantine’s presence, as it would be nigh impossible to hide an infant in this household for long. However, I feel that they would be impossible uncles to your child.” A knowing smile graced the man’s face as he made the observation.

The smile was echoed on Danmatsuma’s face as she nodded, relief being the dominant emotion to cross her face. “In that, they are both very much like their brother. I had oft had cause to think that if Haurchefant had lived, he would have been the world’s most impossible father to his little girl.”

Edmont chuckled at the description of his energetic middle son. “I can easily see where you had come to that conclusion.” Still, he regained his normal severity and asked. “I know that you have not given yourself time to recover from your labor. I would ask that you take a day or two here to give yourself time to recover your strength. If you are correct, and another change is upon the world, I would have you face it in good health.” Having voiced his concern, he was surprised to see her shake her head in denial. All but ready to force the woman to stay he stopped as Danmatsuma held up a had to ask him to wait for her explanation.

“I have already made arrangements for a place to recover Lord Edmont. It is not because I do not feel safe here, but it would be better for Fantine if we were to split sooner rather than later. This way if anyone finds her here, there won’t be anything to associate her with me.” Her gaze was steady but apologetic as she stood to walk around the table. “She should be asleep for another hour but, depending on how well she’s sleeping she may wake earlier.” Her gestures were hesitant, almost as if she was reluctant to give up her child. This was something that Edmont could understand. The woman who had given him Haurchefant had been the same way. Unwilling to leave her child in the hands of someone who was all but a complete stranger, and with nothing more than his word of honor to them that their child would be loved and raised properly.

Patiently waiting for the woman to gather her nerve, he kept his gaze upon her neutral. Until Danmatsuma willingly relinquished the child, any movement to take the child would be seen as a threat and treated as such. His eyes flickered about, as one of Danmatsuma’s carbuncle companions was usually never far away, only to be inwardly surprised that she had forgone even that level of protection to maintain her anonymity as she traveled.

Finally, Danmatsuma took a deep breath and gently passed the infant over to the man she had eventually come to see as a father figure. 

Taking the tiny infant from the woman his son had come to love, Edmont pulled back the blanket as he cradled Fantine to get a full view of the tiny miracle of life he had been entrusted with. What he found was an infant that with the exception of size, looked nothing like the woman before him. Looking up at her, he found her smiling again, this time with a knowing look in her eyes.

“I’m fairly certain you are unaware of Auri reproduction. She gently tapped what most common folk mistook for horns and raised an eyebrow. “Can you honestly think that as small as Auri women are, we’d survive birthing if our young had every external part fully developed?”

Lord Edmont winced at that idea. He had been there for the birth of his sons by the Countess and had heard the pain his lady wife had endured to birth the two boys. The idea of Auri birthing if it included everything that a full adult Auri had could only be thought of as torture. At which point it would have been a miracle that any Auri were birthed at all. Still, the child had the long, pointed ears of the Elezen so he was fairly certain that she would not grow her mother’s sensory appendages.

Still he had to ask, if for no other reason than to have an idea of what to expect. “Do you have an idea of what I should expect as she grows?” A gentle smile gracing his face as the sleeping babe wrapped her grandfather’s heart around her little fingers.

Danmatsuma tilted her head to the side considering the question. “The most likely visible difference will be in her eyes. You have seen that Auri tend to have a discolored ring around the iris?” She pointed out widening her own eyes slightly to allow Edmont to get a good look at what she was talking about.

Edmont looked up at Danmatsuma as she spoke, and then studied the two-toned violet eyes that gazed back at him. The difference in this woman’s eye ring was slight, but visible if one looked carefully. Thinking back on the other Auri males and females he had seen, he remembered that some had vast differences in their eye rings.

Nodding to indicate he understood what she was speaking of he watched as the woman took to pointing at several places on her own body, most covered by her modest form of dress. “She may yet develop the scaling that is one of the signature traits of the Auri. I have never seen the result of an Elezen/Auri pairing, so I could not tell you if her scaling would be dark or light should it develop.” Danmatsuma’s fingers gently traced over the child’s cheeks in mirror to where her own scales had grown before continuing. “However, I feel that with as much of her father that has shown as dominant traits, she may yet not develop much more than the eyes.”

Physically, went unsaid. Both were certain that for all that Haurchefant’s looks had been dominant, the child would prove to be more like her mother in deportment. Edmont raised a hand to gesture for his manservant to come and look over the newest member of the house. “My granddaughter, Fantine Greystone. Her father would have been impossibly proud, we will raise her as he would wish.” The softened gaze turned to Danmatsuma. “You have gifted me with something I had not thought to see any time soon.” Edmont’s voice was softer than Danmatsuma had yet to hear. By the look in his eye, part of the stress and fear that drove the Warrior fell away. “You have my word.” Was all he needed to say for her to understand that the daughter of her lover would never want for anything important in her life.

The stirring and soft fussing of the babe in Edmont’s arms brought Danmatsuma back to her present thoughts. “I must go.” Pulling the hood up, Edmont saw the hand twitch in the direction of little Fantine before clenching and restraining to the woman’s side. A nod of acknowledgement and then the woman left, finding her way quietly to the front doors of the manse and out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse brained me with this fic after playing through the Heavensward content in FFXIV. After 10 or so years of silence the emotional impact of that story arc was enough to wake up my muse and well, this is the result.


End file.
